


Stiff

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Male Jody Mills, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody gets hit by a witchy spell.  She and Donna decide to have a little fun before they fix the problem.





	Stiff

Donna didn’t lower her gun.  “The fuck you are!  Who are you?”

The man in front of her sighed, a very familiar sigh if Donna had to admit.  “I’m telling you, Donna, it’s me.  Jody.  That witch gave me the slip.”

Donna’s eyes narrowed, feeling the inclination to believe him-her.  She reached for her boot anyway, pulling the silver knife out and offering it to him, handle end out.  Her gun didn’t leave its mark, though, and the man reached over slowly.

A cut was made, no reaction other than a small beading of blood in response.  Donna nodded, glancing over at the flask of holy water on the table.  Before she had to ask, he grabbed it, splashing some on his face.

Not a demon either.

Donna’s gun lowered, but she was still on edge.  “So tell me again.  What happened?”

He sighed.  “I went to the spice shop.  Very witchy, very hoodoo.”  He motioned to the chairs, a silent question to sit.  Donna nodded, choosing to sit on the bed across from him instead of the chair only a couple feet away.  “She made me the moment I walked in.  She had to have some protection magic around the place or something.  Yelled, ‘Hunter!’ before grabbing a handful of some powder from behind the counter.  Before I could even unholster my gun, she’d thrown it at me and run out the back.”

The man rubbed his hand down his face, just like Jody did when she was frustrated.  “It must have knocked me out, ‘cause I woke up on the floor.  It wasn’t until I stood up that I realized I was much taller than normal…”

Jody, because now Donna was sure this actually was Jody, looked at her hands.  They weren’t slender like her female hands, but strong and firm.  She flexed her fingers for a minute before reaching up and running her hands through her hair.

That was one thing that hadn’t really changed, as her hair was fairly short as a woman.  At least there was one familiar thing about the situation.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Donna asked, unsure.  They’d never been in this situation before.  They could find the witch, kill her…but would that turn Jody back to normal?  Or do they have to make the witch change her back before killing her?

“I have no idea,” Jody responded, letting her head fall to the table.  Immediately Donna was at her side, rubbing her back as she usually did.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jody-o.  We’ll figure this out,” Donna cooed, letting her fingers run through Jody’s hair.  

She-he groaned at the sensation.

Unexpectedly, the sound sent heat through Donna’s core.  Jody had also stiffened under Donna’s hand, taking in a sharp breath.  “Jodes?” Donna asked, taking her hand away slowly.

Jody sat up slowly, glancing between Donna and her lap.  Donna’s eyes followed and immediately saw what Jody had stiffened about – well, what  _else_  had stiffened.  “I always like it when you play with my hair, Donna, it’s just never this…evident,” Jody said, one hand moving to try to adjust her pants without being awkward.  “This is weird.”

Donna couldn’t help herself.   She laughed.  “Wow.  What girl-on-girl couple in the world can say that one of them popped a boner from a head rub?”

Jody laughed in response, but her eyes stayed much more serious.  She looked Donna up and down, her hands reaching for Donna’s hips.  The vast difference in the male hands holding Donna from Jody’s normal, feminine hands was strange to both of them, but enticing all the same.

“Maybe we wait until tomorrow to figure this out?” Jody suggested, her eyes trailing up and down Donna’s body.  Donna bit her lip, putting her hands on Jody’s large, muscled shoulders.

“I think that’s a fair idea…” Donna replied, voice a bit breathier than normal.  Jody took that as permission, standing quickly and pulling Donna close to her, so that Jody’s erection was trapped between their bodies.  

“Shall we see the whole picture of what’s changed?” Jody asked, her cock throbbing even more than before.  This would definitely be an interesting night.

Both of them concentrated on stripping Jody of her clothes until she was standing there naked.  They took in the strong but soft torso, muscles just under the surface of the skin, and the line of hair that started below her belly button and ended at the base of her cock.  Her penis didn’t seem anything special, but since neither woman had ever had a cock of their own before, it was special for what it was.

Donna wrapped her fingers around it and tugged, making Jody gasp.  “Damn, that’s strange,” she said, the voice coming from her even lower than it had been before.  Obviously the lower register came from arousal all by itself.  “Donna, can we…”

“You’re not too much bigger than the strap on we’ve got…so sure.”

Donna began stripping herself of clothing, making Jody’s cock twitch at the sight.  Jody rummaged through her bag to find the small pack of condoms that they kept with their toys, thankful that they had brought them along for this case.  Going out to get a condom while sporting your first boner didn’t sound very appealing.

When Donna was naked, Jody grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, the height difference making things much more different than normal.  Usually Donna would control their kisses, but Jody took the upper hand now.  She led Donna backward toward the bed until Donna’s knees hit the surface, making her fall backward.  

For just a moment, Jody saw a flash of nerves in Donna’s eyes.  Jody paused, knowing how weird this must be for Donna, maybe even weirder than it was for Jody.  She smiled down at Donna, falling to her knees.

“Let’s make sure you’re ready for me, yeah?” Jody asked, bringing her face between Donna’s legs.  Jody knew Donna better than anyone, knew how to work her to orgasm quickly and efficiently.  She pulled out all of her tricks now, wanting to get Donna relaxed and reassure her that it really was Jody in this strange body.

Donna’s screams of pleasure filled Jody’s ears soon enough, the sound buzzing right to her cock.  It was almost painful how hard she was, but she wanted to make sure Donna was alright before she did anything else.

Obviously Donna was happy, though, because once she caught her breath, she pulled Jody up her body for a deep kiss.  “Fuck me, Jodes,” Donna ordered, making Jody smile.  As quickly as she could, Jody unwrapped the condom and put it on, getting herself into position above Donna.  She paused, holding the base of her cock tight as she looked deep in Donna’s eyes.

“You sure?” Jody asked, needing another confirmation.  Donna nodded.

“Completely.”  

Jody pushed forward, feeling Donna’s body tight around her cock.  “Oh!” Jody gasped, eyes going wide.  “Wow, Don, you feel… wow.”

Donna huffed out a laugh, her feet hooking behind Jody’s hips.  “Let’s make it feel even more ‘wow’, yeah?”

Jody nodded, bending her neck down to kiss Donna as she pulled her hips back.  Donna’s body didn’t seem to want to let her go, the suction around her shaft feeling incredible.  “Hold on,” Jody warned before starting a pounding rhythm.

Their bodies molded together, nearly as perfectly as when Jody was in her real body.  It was as if she had been made into the perfect man for Donna, even if Donna didn’t want a man.

The bed rocked with every movement until Jody snuck a hand between them, teasing Donna’s clit with each thrust.  It threw Donna over the edge, her tightness clamping down on Jody’s cock for three more thrusts before she spilled into the condom.

Jody pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Donna, the two of them panting as their heartbeats calmed.  

“Well that was…something,” Donna said, looking over at Jody and smiling.  

Jody turned her head as well, her hand finding Donna’s.  “Something, indeed.”

With their curiosities sated, the two of them cleaned up before hitting the books to try to figure out how to get this witch and how to get Jody back in her normal body, no matter how much fun they’d had.


End file.
